Sango's Plan
by Anime FanFiction Club
Summary: Sango's plan to teach Miroku a lesson goes wrong when she falls in love with someone else. SangoSess


SANGO'S PLAN By: xxxcrazykittyxxx  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome said his name with a questioning tone.  
  
"What Kagome?" He replied with his usual gruffness.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath to try and sound calm, "Where's Sango?"  
  
Miroku looked up. Everyone knew that he cared very much for Sango, but couldn't express his feelings to her. Same thing with InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"I don't know. Why? Can't find her?" InuYasha asked. It wasn't unusual for Sango to go off on her own.  
  
"No where! We've looked everywhere, and we couldn't find her!" Kagome said. She was starting to panic now.  
  
"Kagome, you know it's unusual for Sango to go off by herself! She's fine ok?" InuYasha said, showing a rare display of comfort.  
  
"I don't think she's ever been gone for three days before though!" Kagome said now on the brink of tears.  
  
'That is unusual for her.besides, she tells us where she's going.' InuYasha thought to himself. 'How odd.'  
  
"Let's go look for her. She's around here somewhere, I can smell her." InuYasha said. 'I also smell my brother right by her.' He didn't say this, so as not to upset Kagome more than the young miko already was.  
  
"Don't worry Lady Kagome. We'll find her." Miroku said.  
  
Kagome just nodded her head and leaned against InuYasha's chest crying. That's when Shippo and Kelala came. Kelala had a note attached to her.  
  
"MAMA!!!!!!" Shippo yelled, sounding terrified. He leapt onto her shoulder.  
  
"Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's InuYasha's brother! He's with Sango!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Everybody's eyes widened.  
  
"What are we going to do? Has he done anything to her?" Kagome asked. 'I have a thousand more questions, but let's start with those.' Kagome thought.  
  
"No. Take Kelala's note. I couldn't read it. I can't read any Japanese. I can only read English, and German." Shippo said. They took the note off of Kelala's back and read it.  
  
The note read:  
  
Don't worry about Sango. She's fine. I'm taking her back home with me. I'm not kidnapping her. She gave her consent.  
  
-Sesshomarru-  
  
"That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"No InuYasha! If she gave her consent, he's not doing anything wrong! We can't stop him from taking her." Kagome said.  
  
Miroku slipped off from the rest of the group unnoticed. He got on Kelala and followed Sesshomarru and Sango.  
  
"I want Sango back!!!!!!!!!" wailed Shippo.  
  
"She'll come back Shippo. You'll see." Kagome said. She was trying to reassure herself as well as Shippo with those words.  
  
But she wasn't too sure.  
  
'Sango, what have you done? I can't believe you went with him.he'll kill you! Sango.' Miroku thought as they neared Sesshomarru's castle. 'It's all my fault that she left. If I hadn't pushed her so much, she wouldn't have left us. It's all my fault.'  
  
"Thanks a lot Sesshy." Sango said.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For going with our plan to teack Miroku a lesson. He's following us as expected." Sango said laughing.  
  
"Hm." Sesshomarru looked back for a second at the munk. But he did that so fast, you would have missed it if you blinked. "Sango?"  
  
"Ya? What?" She asked him.  
  
"Aren't your other friends worried?" He asked. He sounded like he cared..How out of his personality.  
  
"Part of the plan. It'll get InuYasha and Kagome closer together. Why do you care though?" Sango asked.  
  
"Rin's made me such a softie. She keeps saying, 'You're as cuddly as a teddy bear now Sessy!'" He imitated Rin.  
  
Sango laughed and said, "You're a lot like InuYasha in that way. He pretends he's all tuff. And then he goes and does something nice. It really ruins his image."  
  
"What's with that word Kagome always says? Whatever?" Sesshomarru asked her.  
  
"It's a word from her time." Sango could hardly stop laughing. That word sounded so funny coming from Sesshomarru.  
  
"What?" He asked. Meaning "why are you laughing at me?"  
  
"It sounds so funny coming from you." Sango replied. "What?" Meaning "Why are you looking at me like you love me?"  
  
Then he kissed her.  
  
%SANGO'S POV%  
  
It feels as if the whole world were slipping away and there was only him and me. It had never been like this when I was with Miroku. I'd made my choice. I was staying with Sesshomarru instead of Miroku. InuYasha may not like it, but I don't give a shit.  
  
%Sesshomarru's POV%  
  
My head is swimming and I have a million thoughts in my head. Most of them questions. Why did I do that? Does she love me? Do I love her? How would InuYasha feel about this? What about the monk? Would Rin care? Do I care about anyone except myself?  
  
I did it because I love her. I don't know if she loves me. InuYasha will find out soon, so we'll see how he feels. The monk will find another woman. It shouldn't be too hard for him. He is such a lecher. Rin wouldn't care. She likes Shippo. I'm like a father figure to her. Not a boyfriend. I do care about some besides myself. Sango. She's the world to me. I couldn't live without her. Not now, not ever.  
  
%MIROKU'S POV%  
  
When I got here, and saw them kissing each other, I felt happy. Sango had finally found happiness with someone. Something I couldn't have given her. I decided to let her go. She deserves to he happy. That's all I want for her. Happiness. My one wish was fulfilled. If I died now, I would die in peace. Content. Happy even. Happy that she had found someone else. I couldn't expect her to wait for me forever. No, I couldn't do that to my fair Sango. Besides, I just spotted someone else.We'll both be..happy.  
  
"Sango?" Sesshomarru said her name as if it were a question.  
  
"Yes?" Sango replied.  
  
"Do you love me?" He asked her, hope filling his eyes.  
  
"Yes my love. Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course!" He replied. Then they went back to kissing each other. Shippo saw the whole display.  
  
"InuYasha.." Kagome said, her eyes wide.  
  
"What?" He asked. Fearing something was wrong.  
  
"He just told Sango he loved her.And she said the same!" Kagome said disbelieving.  
  
"He beat you dear Master." Myoga said.  
  
AND THEY ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END.  
  
DON'T OWN NOTHIN'. 


End file.
